Canasta de cuentos para octubre
by Midgardian geek
Summary: Los Hellsing, los Dracul, La sección XIII, licántropos, aparecidos y otros entes que pueden hallarse frecuentemente en las largas noches de otoño, y tienen historias para contar.
1. Necrófagos

**Necrófagos**

─ Lo vi con estos ojos míos que algún día han de devorar los gusanos ─ dijo la vieja sirvienta, perjurando por su vida, su alma y todo lo que le era sagrado, a sabiendas del mórbido odio que el amo y Señor del tenebroso principado sentía por los adúlteros, que había visto a una de las damas de compañía de la princesa de Valaquia, cometiendo alta traición contra su propio esposo.

─ ¿Podría jurarlo por Dios?

─ Como he dicho, Su Majestad, lo he visto con mis propios ojos …

El príncipe dragón caviló unos minutos mascullando entre dientes con fuego en los ojos terribles: ─ …con esos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos…

Y nada le pareció más apropiado para castigar el falso testimonio de la ladina e impía criada que ignoraba que el príncipe también odiaba a muerte a los mentirosos.


	2. Pide al tiempo que vuelva

**¡Pide al tiempo que vuelva!**

─ ¡No tardes porque las películas ya están que comienzan!

─ ¡No lo haré! ─ aseguró la chica policía, segundos después de tomar el billete de libras esterlinas que Walter le daba, y salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina para montar su bicicleta y dirigirse a toda prisa a comprar soda, hielo, rosetas y golosinas para acompañar el maratón de filmes vespertinos que se había organizado en la mansión.

Dobló por las calles y recorrió manzanas de elegantes residencias, pedaleando con constante velocidad, ante la expectación que le causaba una tarde tranquila, en "familia" y sin preocupaciones, la joven vampirilla decidió tomar un atajo: un callejón viejo, callado y olvidado de adoquines estrellados por falta de cuidado y exceso de años, cuyo sendero marcaban sauces llorones a ambos lados de la acera.

La tarde, la humedad envejecida del otoño, los últimos rayos de sol brillando en su cabellera dorada y la brisa fría en el rostro lozano hizo cerrar a la joven sus ojos de cielo. Minutos después, cuando salió de aquel vetusto callejón para aproximarse al autoservicio del vecindario, la joven creyó volver a morir ante el horror que presenciaban sus ojos: extensiones de terreno hasta donde su vista de vampira alcanzaba a ver, asolados por un cataclismo sin paragoge en imaginación dantesca alguna. Entre la neblina de polvaredas feroces, ella pudo distinguir ruinas desvencijadas y mancilladas hasta sus cimientos por los horrores y el pertinaz tiempo, y por una guerra monstruosa, bestial que había sepultado toda vida bajo olas de inviernos nucleares hacía cien años atrás. Holocausto del cual la horrorizada muchacha nosferatu se enteraba, leyendo desde sus ojos constreñidos en lagrimas, un viejo trozo de papel periódico que halló entre escombros y fierros retorcidos, cuando en vano trataba de hallar las calles de regreso a una mansión Hellsing que había dejado de existir para siempre.


	3. Evocaciones

**Evocaciones**

A miles de kilómetros de suelo británico, lo vio con sus propios ojos corintos, grandes y seductores, entre la penumbra donde se desmentía para siempre el mito, ante la incertidumbre de la Gran Guerra.

Enfrentando al niño mayordomo de su amo en turno, el licántropo del Tercer Reich ante sus ojos que le traía memorias, ¡recuentos de siglos que databan del Más allá de su absurdo presente de esclavo! Cuando otros iguales asolaban las praderas prístinas de los Montes Cárpatos.

─ ¡Oh! ─ tan sólo exclamó y sonrió al evocar momentos de su infancia remota, de la oscuridad y el lejano este europeo de su corazón.

"¡Vlad, no te muevas!... ¡Dios Nuestro Señor nos ampare! ¿qué aberración de Satanás está ante nosotros"

A pocos centímetros de los príncipes dragones, en medio de la campiña transilvana, ante el plenilunio que la inminente noche trajo consigo, estaba el lobo que, entre las decenas de otros que aullaban al unísono, se erguía en dos piernas cual si fuera un hombre.

─ Alucard, ¡necesito ayuda aquí!

El salvaje combate entre Walter y el licántropo ario, tan parecida a la de aquella noche…

"¡A él! ¡A quien buscas es a él! Su padre es quien te roba las ovejas que quisieras comer". Se recordó a sí mismo diciéndole al monstruo.

─ ¡Alucard, ahora!

Sonrió desde sus ojos pero con la memoria siglos atrás donde él y su hermano Mircea, vieron como la bestia devoró al hijo del pastor de ovejas, con la misma ferocidad con la que Hans Günsche parecía pretender devorar al joven Walter.


	4. Kyrie Eleison

**.**

**Kyrie Eleison**

─ Y con esto terminamos la lección de hoy ─ dijo la hermana antes de despedir la clase de catecismo que diez huérfanos del Ferdinand Luke tomaban antes del anochecer, a tres meses de llevar a cabo la Primera Comunión.

Con paciencia, la religiosa esperó que el último chiquillo abandonara el recinto de la sacristía para cerrar con una de las numerosas llaves que llevaba al cinto. Llaves grandes, macizas de hierro viejo. Viejo como la puerta agreste que cerraba la parte trasera de la parroquia, o como el convento mismo, adyacente a la tapia de mampostería, o viejo como la iglesia, y el orfelinato desde donde cada mañana y tarde, podían alcanzarse a escuchar las campanadas provenientes del magnífico santuario de Roma.

─ Tómalas y entrégalas a Sor Sofía, por favor Enrico ─ le pidió la joven monja antes de entregarle el rancio y pesado llavero. Él asintió y la religiosa se retiró con libros bajo el brazo hasta que el niño la perdió de vista.

En las manos pequeñas agitó las llaves, cuando una idea iluminó su rostro. Una traviesa que le dio la gana saciar porque podía. Así siguió el instinto travieso de su motivación y regresó corriendo a la sacristía.

A Enrico le gustaba jugar allí a ser grande e importante, trepado en el púlpito de la parroquia, (aunque fuese contra las reglas quedarse a solas en el sagrado recinto). El chiquillo regresó sobre sus pasos. Con premura introdujo la llave correcta, hizo girar la cerradura y accedió a la habitación contigua al altar que era la sacristía donde vio olvidados algunos cuadernos y lápices de sus condiscípulos. Raudo corrió hasta alcanzar la bóveda principal. Veloz subió las gradas estrechas hasta el púlpito de los sermones donde jugó a predicar la palabra de Dios. Cuando se cansó del juego, bajó para curiosear a sus anchas el Sagrario, el Altar, los retablos y nichos donde Santos y cruces, donde frescos y oleos viejos, oscurecidos por el tiempo, adornaban las paredes de macabro fervor religioso donde la pasión de Cristo representada en las esculturas miniatura de las estaciones del Viacrucis, adornaba las paredes.

A Enrico un calosfrío le recorrió la espalda al observar el trabajo detallado del artesano que representaba a la perfección el calvario y las penurias de Jesucristo. A Enrico una sensación parecida al crudo del invierno italiano le trepanó los huesos del cráneo y los hombros cuando al echarse pasos hacia atrás, lo recibió la expresión agónica de una virgen dolorosa, atrapada detrás de su perpetuo luto, en su llanto de siglos por el hijo martirizado y asesinado "para el perdón de los pecados". Y el olor a humedad y a siglos de reliquias sacras; y el frío de la alta bóveda donde los arcángeles le miraban sin cesar, no ayudaron en nada a sosegar el miedo repentino que comenzó a devorárselo poco a poco, y que estalló dentro de él, como una herida purulenta, cuando el sonido de un pedestal de Cirio Pascual que había caído, rompió la callada quietud del recinto, instante en que el pequeño Enrico saltó profiriendo un gritillo de sorpresa … ¡y creyó ver algo! Por el rabillo de sus ojos color lila, notó una presencia. Un tórax y unas extremidades luengas; una cabeza gacha, compungida por un dolor sin definición alguna en este mundo; unos sollozos del hombre aquel que, sentado en la primera fila, justo delante del Sagrario al cual Enrico le daba la espalda, había dejado un rastro de sangre espesa y oscura desde el pedestal de alabastro donde, semidesnudo y martirizado, permanecía triste por siempre, excepto en anocheceres como ese de octubre, que no pudo más y fue a llorar ante los ojos de su padre, escondiendo entre manos ajadas su rostro, por donde escurría la sangre de una frente coronada de espinas que Enrico, al girar por completo, pudo ver bien antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta principal de la parroquia y salir gritando presa de algo más allá del terror, sin importarle acaso el castigo a su desobediencia. Así como la penitencia y duda perpetua que ya no habría de abandonarlo nunca al no saber si lo que vio fue una alucinación que anunciaba su futura locura, o un verdadero milagro de Dios.

Lo miró a través de la ventana de su dormitorio en el segundo piso del edificio donde pernoctaban decenas de estudiantes. El campus solitario y frío donde sólo pasos de trasnochados y celadores, farolas ambarinas tintineando entre el viento de octubre, y el silencio. Pero ella le miraba de pie junto al buzón de la esquina bajo su ventana sin despegar la mirada

* * *

Dedicado a todos los que les ha dado miedo una iglesia o alguna de sus imágenes.


End file.
